


Demon Bride

by orphan_account



Category: underage lolita
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Child Abuse, Dark, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Going to Hell, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Macabre, Monsters, Multiple Penetration, Non-Human Genitalia, Pedophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Tail Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Virginity Kink, child sex, demon fucking child in father's body, double creampie, forced to breed, soul sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten year old Jamie is gifted with a pink trinket box by her father. At first, it seems just an ordinary, harmless object. That is, of course, until it starts to do things like make her mother's jewelry disappear, and smack her father on the back of his head while he sleeps. One night, she awakens to the sound of screams. The box will be opened that night. And its great horrors will reach out, taking control of her father's body and forcing him to do terrible things to his child...Dark themes such as child rape, demon possession sex, tentacle/tail sex involving a small child, as well as double pen and underage impregnation in the story. Please read tags.
Relationships: demon /girl, father daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 141





	Demon Bride

Jamie awakened to the sound of screaming outside her window. The ten year old knew, without even having to peek out from underneath the blankets over her head, that the box had made the screams to frighten her. The box was always doing terrible things, from taking Mommy’s favorite earrings, to smacking Daddy in the back of the head while he was sleeping. It had been making her miserable since her father had bought it for her at a yard sale two weeks previously. That was back when she had thought it was just a pretty pink box, covered in sparkles and unicorns.

The girl reached out her hand, grabbing the small box and throwing it as hard as she could against her bedroom wall. It fell to the floor with a thump, falling open to rest upon its side. Curious, Jamie poked her head out to see, and her mouth dropped open as fire and smoke drifted up from the box, creating a black cloud that enveloped the ceiling. Looking closer, she thought she was several beings running around in the flames. They were gnarled and bent up looking, all horns and tails and claws. Their glowing eyes gazed out at her from the confines of the box. And she understood they meant to gobble her up whole.

Jamie screamed, calling out for her Daddy. 

Several angry stomps later, and her father appeared in the doorway. If he saw the smoke and the fire or even the box on the floor, he gave no sign of it, moving to kneel by her bedside. It didn’t help Jamie’s cause that screaming over nightmares had become a regular occurrence after her mother had died in a car accident two years before.

“It’s alright. It was just a bad dream,” he tells her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “Now, go on back to sleep. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“It’s not a bad dream, Daddy. It’s real.”

He patted her on the head, proceeding to get back to his feet and turn to go back the way he had come. He had to get up early in the morning to go over the blueprints for the multi million dollar home he was presently working on. Not to mention getting Jamie ready in time for the school bus. Normally, he would have stayed and talked her through her anxiety, but he was tired as hell from a grueling work day. And tomorrow looked very much the same.

Jamie watched as he made his way over to the door. Then he stopped, his back to her. A minute passed. Then another. Until Jamie found that she was holding her breath. Something was decidedly wrong with Daddy. He shouldn’t be frozen in place like that. He reminded her of a painting, and the fact that she could not see his face or what was happening to him made the effect all the more disturbing.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?”

Slowly, as if she was no longer in the real world, but instead trapped inside one of her nightmares, her father turned around to face her. In the faint illumination from her princess lamp on her bedside, she could see that his face was horribly disfigured. Raised bumps, almost scale like, were raised along his brows. His eyes were yellow and slitted. And, worst of all, he had a long, forked tongue like a snake. As she watched, two black horns sprouted out of both sides of his head, almost touching his shoulders. There was a ripping sound, and a long, thick serpent’s tail whipped out from behind his back.

Jamie closed her eyes, willing the world to go back to the way it was supposed to be.

THIS ISN’T REAL. IT’S NOT REAL. IT’S NOT REAL. IT’S NOT. IT’S NOT.

When the girl opened her eyes again, the monster using her father’s body was still there. Only now he was naked. His long, crooked torso was covered in rough looking scales and scars. As her eyes drifted lower, Jamie noticed his penis was thick and blue veined, hanging down so low it nearly reached his knees. As he inched closer, she saw that green goo was dripping from the head of his penis, dripping onto the floor as he moved.

“Don’t worry, little one. After a while in hell, these will seem like memories from heaven.”

The voice was deep and guttural, how Jamie imagined a bullfrog might sound if it was suddenly given the ability to speak. 

“YOU ARE NOT MY DADDY,” she hollered, standing up on her bed. Her father had told her once that standing up to bullies made them go away. Granted, he had never specifically mentioned scaly creatures that can take over people’s bodies, but she was just going to have to do the best she could.

“I’m a lot of things. To many people,” the creature told her, his mouth opening wide in what one assumed he believed passed as a human smile. His teeth were like shark’s teeth, his breath hot and foul. “My kind existed long before the world. Men may have shaped it, molded it. But there is a place where my people still rule. A place where we are always looking to take pretty little things like you.”

Jamie tried to jump off the bed, but the monster grabbed her up and held her small, wriggling body against his own. She was aware that her clothes were on one moment, then gone the next. Her naked flesh pressing against rough scaly hide. She leaned her head back to let out a scream, but the being that wasn’t her Daddy shoved his forked tongue down her throat. She struggled, her air being cut off as the being thrusted his tongue in and out, groaning against her, making her eyes water from the stench of his breath. Then she became aware that his long tail had moved under her, its round tip probing the small mound between her legs.

There was a white hot, searing pain inside of her then, and she looked down to see that the tip of the tail was parting her private parts. Going into her most secret place.

HE IS INSIDE OF ME.

The thought had barely gone through her as the being holding her lowered her down, inch by inch, until the head of his penis brushed against the place where his tail had just been. But his member was much bigger than his tail, and Jamie found herself shivering with fear. She knew that what he was about to do to her next would be much worse.

“In my world, you will be the mother of monsters,” he tells her, rubbing her against the head of his cock, covering her in the thick green goo. “You will be so swollen with young, your skin will nearly burst. And I will breed you then as well, creating more life inside of you. Forever and ever.”

Fake Daddy grabbed Jamie by the hips, forcing her down hard on his penis. At first, nothing happened, then, as a scream of sheer agony tore from the girl’s throat, the pointed head of his penis began to sink into her. Little by little. Until she thought she was going to rip in half and die. He just went deeper and deeper into her, until she was sure he must be so deep that he must be about to emerge from her throat. But still he kept going, until she had taken his entire length inside of her.

Then the agony really began.

The being rammed his penis balls deep into her, taking no notice of her flailing arms and legs, her cries and pleading for mercy. His tongue greedily devoured her mouth, using its immense length to probe inside of her. She felt a faint sucking sensation, and had the horrifying feeling that he wasn’t just using her body, he was eating her soul. He was taking away what made her who she was. Human. She felt herself getting darker inside. Dark and sad and afraid. 

His tail brushed her bare bottom, then parted it, seemingly searching for something.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jamie tried to cry out, but she was being suffocated by the long, forked tongue, so it only came out as a harsh gurgle. Tears ran down her face as the new pain enveloped her. The tail worked its way up inside of her other hole, going so deep it seemed to be competing with the creature’s penis. Both members thrusted in and out of her in turn, tearing her body and mind up inside. Even as her soul was being sucked out of her small, wriggling body.

Fake Daddy threw his head back, his tongue finally leaving her mouth. Then Jamie felt her body being enveloped in heat. She knew it came from his penis and his tail. He was putting something inside of her, she realized. Something dark and terrible, just like him.

Then she felt it.

It started off as just a faint rumble in her belly, then it grew into a sea sick kind of feeling, like when she had once been on a boat. The girl looked down at her naked body, surprised to see that her belly had a really large bump where it had once been flat. Her breasts, usually just small hills on her chest, were much bigger now, too, and covered in ugly blue veins.

The creature laughed at her dumbfounded expression. “You have much to learn, young one. Come with me. I have such sights to show you.”

Jamie cried, burying her face in her hands as Fake Daddy held her tight. He walked them through the wall of flames. As he departed the mortal world, the little pink box closed shut behind him.


End file.
